A Valentines day to remember
by Angel the Brat
Summary: Happy valentines day everyone! Just a little one shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Smurf Village and the Smurfs were all getting ready for another Valentines day especially two specific groups, one of which were the Brats With Halos: Angel Heavens, Ashley Blanchard, Amber Garner, Sassette Smurfettling and Blossom Utonium, who were happy to be spending their second Valentines day with their new friends and eager to help prepare for a school dance that they suggested (Papa thought that they should try one of their traditions so it could help them feel more at home).

The other group were a group of boys: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Snappy, Brick, Nat and Slouchy. Unlike the girls, Nat and Slouchy were helping the other five ask their crushes to the dance. They weren't having much luck. Right now they were trying to get the other boys to let go of a wooden pole when the girls (aka the boys crushes) walked up to their friends stealthly, hands full of decorations when Blossom asking curiously, "What's going on exactly?" Making all the boys jump and let go of either the pole or another's foot.

The five boys who were the ones trying to hold on to the poles landed right at the girls feet (Sonic at Angel's, Knuckles at Ashley's, Tails at Amber's, Snappy at Sassette's and Brick at Blossom's. In short they each landed at their crushes' feet) "Um... are you guys okay?" Amber asked as she and the other girls helped their friends up. The boys blushed, knowing they had made fools of themselves and quickly scrambling on to their feet with help. "Yeah, we're alright, thanks"Tails replied sheepishly, dusting himself off. "Loving Lions, that's good to hear!" Sassette exclaimed, flashing a smile to Snappy causing him to blush, "oh! We almost forgot! These are for you guys," Angel said and smacked her forehead with her palm before she gave Sonic a pink and red heart shaped card, along with her friends but to their respective crushes.

The boys opened their cards and read the poems in them (I really don't feel like writing them) before smiling at the girls causing them to blush shyly as Nat and Slouchy watched from a distance, rolling their eyes at the girls' shyness _'how is it' _they thought _'that their able to battle dragons and Gargamel with both hands behind their back but not admit their feelings!'_

"So... anything you want to give and/or ask us?" Ashley questioned, snapping the two Smurflings out of their thoughts. "Actually yes we do want to ask you something" Knuckles answered, "yeah, you see, we have crushes on these girls..." the girls frowned "but we don't know how to ask them. Can you give us some tips on how to ask them?"

Though sad, the girls didn't want to not help their friends so they forced smiles. "Well how about a song? You can never go wrong with a song" Angel aswered, her voice cracking a little but the boys didn't seem to notice, "Great! Thanks!" Sonic exclaimed before he and his friends rushed off to prepare. "You're... welcome" Angel whispered as a single tear made it's way down her face, dropping to the ground where a beautiful flower grew where the tear had dropped. (What do you expect!? Her Nana is Mother Nature!)

Later that night

The girls were wearing knee length dresses with capes all in their respective colors, as well as black chunky heels and they had their hair in single braids with a flower ponytail holder. They were just sort of hanging out with nothing to really do but drink pink lemonade and chat until the announcer said those seven simple words: "Give it up for the Heroes!" (The boys band in my stories) The girls put down their drinks and stood up as the boys came out in their human forms, wearing tuxedos in their colors.

"This is for five special girls and it's called I need you tonight (by the Backstreet Boys (But let's pretend the boys wrote it, K?)). Slouchy and Nat started playing while the five others started singing When they finished the first verse they leapt down from the stage and walked towards the girls who were mesmerized by the song. The boys took the girls into their arms and leading them to the dance floor where they danced with them in perfect harmony (The girls have had dance lessons their whole lives and the boys got quick lessons from Dancer earlier) When the song finished everyone blinked at what they had just witnessed before they burst into a round of applause.

When everyone finally calmed down the boys lead the girls outside and seperating into five different groups.

With Sonic and Angel  
(Sonic's POV)

I dragged Angel to the Northeast garden fountin (The schools ginormous and has several garden fountins as well as a maze) and stopped right in front of it before I turned and faced her. The full moon reflected off the water and gave the scenery a romantic aura. _'Well here it goes' _"Angel?" I say, snapping her out of her trance, "yes?" She asked in her innocent British tinted voice that made me melt on the inside, "Sonic? You were going to tell me something?" This time it was her turn to snap me out of my trance, "Huh? Oh yeah!" _'smooth Sonic' _"well um I just wanted to tell you that I... I... love you" I finally said. When I looked up I saw Angel looking at me wide eyed and mouth agape, "I'm sorry! I should have known someone as wonderful as you could never love-" that's when I felt something soft and sweet on my lips. It was Angel! She was kissing me! "Sonic you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her long and soft under the moonlight with my arms around her waist and her's around my neck.

With Knuckles and Ashley  
(Knuckles POV)

I was dragging Ashley to the Northwest garden fountin and stopped right in front of it before I turned and faced her. The full moon reflected off the water and gave the scenery a romantic aura. _'Well here it goes' _"Ashley?" I say, snapping her out of her trance, "yes?" She asked in her sunny, innocent voice that made me melt on the inside, "Knuckles? You were going to tell me something?" This time it was her turn to snap me out of my trance, "Huh? Oh yeah!" _'smooth Knuckles'_"well um I just wanted to tell you that I... I... love you" I finally said. When I looked up I saw Ashley looking at me wide eyed and mouth agape, "I'm sorry! I should have known someone as wonderful as you could never love-" that's when I felt something soft and sweet on my lips. It was Ashley! She was kissing me! "Knuckles you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her long and soft under the moonlight with my arms around her waist and her's around my neck.

With Tails and Amber  
(Tails POV)

I was dragging Amber to the East garden fountin and stopped right in front of it before I turned and faced her. The full moon reflected off the water and gave the scenery a romantic aura. _'Well here it goes' _"Amber?" I say, snapping her out of her trance, "yes?" She asked in her confident yet innocent voice that made me melt on the inside, "Tails? You were going to tell me something?" This time it was her turn to snap me out of my trance, "Huh? Oh yeah!" _'smooth Tails'_"well um I just wanted to tell you that I... I... love you" I finally said. When I looked up I saw Amber looking at me wide eyed and mouth agape, "I'm sorry! I should have known someone as wonderful as you could never love-" that's when I felt something soft and sweet on my lips. It was Amber! She was kissing me! "Tails you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her long and soft under the moonlight with my arms around her waist and her's around my neck.

With Brick and Blossom  
(Brick's POV)

I was dragging Blossom to the Southeast garden fountin and stopped right in front of it before I turned and faced her. The full moon reflected off the water and gave the scenery a romantic aura. _'Well here it goes' _"Blossom?" I say, snapping her out of her trance, "yes?" She asked in her kind innocent voice that made me melt on the inside, "Brick? You were going to tell me something?" This time it was her turn to snap me out of my trance, "Huh? Oh yeah!" _'smooth Brick'_"well um I just wanted to tell you that I... I... love you" I finally said. When I looked up I saw Blossom looking at me wide eyed and mouth agape, "I'm sorry! I should have known someone as wonderful as you could never love-" that's when I felt something soft and sweet on my lips. It was Blossom! She was kissing me! " Brick you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her long and soft under the moonlight with my arms around her waist and her's around my neck.

With Snappy and Sassette  
(Snappy's POV)

I was dragging Sassette to the Southwest garden fountin and stopped right in front of it before I turned and faced her. The full moon reflected off the water and gave the scenery a romantic aura. _'Well here it goes' _"Sassette?" I say, snapping her out of her trance, "yes?" She asked in her cheerful, innocent voice that made me melt on the inside, "Snappy? You were going to tell me something?" This time it was her turn to snap me out of my trance, "Huh? Oh yeah!" _'smooth Snappy'_"well um I just wanted to tell you that I... I... love you" I finally said. When I looked up I saw Sassette looking at me wide eyed and mouth agape, "I'm sorry! I should have known someone as wonderful as you could never love-" that's when I felt something soft and sweet on my lips. It was Sassette! She was kissing me! "Snappy you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her long and soft under the moonlight with my arms around her waist and her's around my neck.

(No one's POV)

It was the perfect Valentines day for all of them!

* * *

I don't own Sonic characters, Smurfs or the Backstreet Boys.


	2. Just a quick note

I'm sorry but I am no longer friends with the bitch that Amber was based off of so she is now a traitor that Tails hates and she was dragged to hell. I will not go any deeper into the matter but just know that Amber will only be briefly mentioned as a traitor in future stories. Also, I'm no longer continuing my stories 'Love is in the flowers' and 'Truth or dare with kids can be dangerous', not because of this and Amber's in them (If it was that I would just delete everything about her), but because I simply don't have the inspiration for them anymore. A lot of people won't care about this message so whatever, no skin off my back. ㈴9 Also I should probably mention, even though I'm still friends with Ashley and Julie's inspirations, they won't be featured as much because I'm drifting away and I just find it a lot easier to write Angel because she is myself and I can express through her without feeling like I'm talking about my reality life! I still will be writing about Wave, Sassette, TMNT, and now Sanji from One Piece but I've kind of drifted from KND, PPG, PoM and any other Brats with Halos member not mentioned. Basically, the Brats with Halos team is no more and now never was, oh well, better shit to do with my life than think about that.

The forever bitchy brat  
~Angel


End file.
